pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Question reply Witch character images in particular? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 15:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Shard question Do you want me to place that link on the talk page just so people don't start trying to argue about it, or would directing them to your archive 3 page suffice? Shardsilver (talk) 20:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Report on Kaneandbigshow2 (Talk Page removal) :From what I understand, blanking talk pages is fine here, right? :I noticed someone doing it before and they assured me it was ok here for some reason. 01:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :If it is your talk page, you can remove what you want. If you see someone revert a user who is removing comments off their own talk page, report that person, because they're not suppose to nor do they have the right. Shardsilver (talk) 01:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait... so if it is your talk page you can remove whatever you want? 01:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Of course (unless you were blocked and a mod then takes away your ability to edit your talk page-some will take away your ability to edit your talk page when blocked depending on the circumstance of the block). Shardsilver (talk) 01:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- As far as I know, one can't remove anything from his talk page.He can archive them but removal is not allowed.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 09:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :No, you can (it's your talk page, thus it's your right what stays and what doesn't). See the policy about it. Shardsilver (talk) 12:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Offensive messages and spam would be deemed acceptable to be removed from your talk page. But any other message can only be removed from your talk page if it is archived off onto a subpage of you talk page. 16:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :You need to read it, because it says you're free to still remove comments off your page even if archiving is preffered. I even have it (and other things you need to read) quoted on your talk page. Shardsilver (talk) 21:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well what I was talking about wasn't a User page, but an actual article's talk page. Someone was blanking it and told me it was allowed when I questioned it. 05:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edits Hello. I was on vacation, so I wasn't able to edit during that time. Now that I am back home, I will be getting used to normal life again and return :-) 18:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I am interested, but I can't do this right now. I will try my best to edit periodically. 21:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Couldn't one assemble a bot to do this? ::Not me sadly, but someone who knows programming could get that done. 05:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::It could indeed, do you want me to find someone who can make a bot for that? 00:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Box I saw my edits reverted, so I thought it would be best to capture the mistake.So I am here.I want to ask that is it not allowed to use Gallery Box Small templated other than episode pages? If not then I am sorry for my recent edits. I shall take care of this in future.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. But why does everyone hate me over my talk page, I'm not bad..... =( Kaneandbigshow2 (talk) 22:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- I little mistake I made. I was making category of X and Y images but I wrote XY anime images. I didn't intend to do this.Please fix it and make it category.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Image Hi there, can you please show me how to rename an image please? XY Images You asked about the XY images.In your previous archive, I have told you that I would try to upload the XY images as soon as possible to save ourselves with burden of images altogether. But if there's any problem I can stop it.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Your Profile Hi Energy X, I was wondering if i could edit your profile page so it is more appealing to users and reorganise so it looks neater. Ellis99 (talk) 20:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Rayquaza What summary box?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) No I really need recreate it!. Dragonspore ask me if I'm going recreate a better one and I say yes. Ask her for her opinon. Consider it a vouch.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Please trust me on this. I'm not bad as you think I am.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) This is way more personal. This my favorite pokemon We're talking about. Please understand, do me just this one favor. I've never asked you this before and it's only one time. I really need this!.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:11, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You still don't get it. I really need to recreate the article! I can make it like new. We don't know each other very well, but please understand this my favorite pokemon. You've got to do me this one favor. I'll come up with a payback. --Kyurem147 (talk) 11:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) It's a deal. I promise.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! but just one thing why'd you change Jeanette take my pic out of the box?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about you and dragonspore did the same thing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok ok ok lets not hasty! How can I copy it without it looking similar?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Serena Why did you take out the part about Serena liking Ash? I gave you a link that proved it (in your recent archive). Shardsilver (talk) 02:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Placed proof on talk page. It's on page 353 near the bottom in the source I gave. If possible, perhaps you could get that table and upload it to Serena's gallary (if you want). Shardsilver (talk) 14:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, that table was official. Usually people get stuff like that from a very credible source or from the writer, and they post in forums so people can see it. If that table does turn out to be fake, I'll let you know, but as far as I can see it's not Shardsilver (talk) 15:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) It was the best place to me, since they have shown official japanese magazine things. Albiet I didn't like using a rival site to do it, but times call for measures. In any case, I will keep looking just to ensure that japanese table isn't fake. Shardsilver (talk) 15:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is TheUltraman, I'm the head admin and runner of the Super Smash Bros Wiki (http://supersmashbros.wikia.com). Recently our wiki has become partners with the Mario Wiki (http://mario.wikia.com), I have contacted you and the two other active admins here asking if you're wiki would like to become partners with ours aswell. Pokemon is one of Nintendos biggest franchise's and because of that they have had alot of apperances in Smash. If you would like to accept my offer post below and we can make an announcement on both wiki's. If you decline I understand. Thanks for taking the time to read my announcement. TheUltraman (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main Page The FamilyTree template looks terrible altogether but theres nowhere else we could put it. 21:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see your recent edit to it. 21:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC)